User blog:PEDDIETILTHEWORLDENDS/HOA S4 FANFICTION EP40
ELLO!!!! THE FINAL EPISODE IS HERE!!!! I HOPE U R AS MUCH EXCITED AS I AM!!!! LUV U ALL!!! <333 HOUSE OF END AUSTIN - I... (gets closer to Seth) SETH - Come to me... AUSTIN - ... Take that! (stabs Seth) KT - YES! SETH - I'm... (starts laughing). Oh, dear Austin. You forgot one little thing. To kill me you need the Chosen One and Chosen Two! Oh, but where are they? That's right. They. Are. Gone! So you failed!!! EDDIE - But how..? Usiri said... SETH - Oh, Usiri! That stupid whining jerk! He wanted to take everything from me! But I won't let him! EDDIE - Why are you mad at him? SETH - He's always been better. Our father always said ' Usiri is great"... I was so sick of hearing that. So I ran away, I've been waiting. Planning revenge. And now.... Look - Usiri's dead, and I'm about to become the strongest god in the world! (laughs) EDDIE - Why? SETH - Well... Wait,are you trying to save some time, aren't you? EDDIE - Umm.. KT - Stop! SETH - Oh, the Spirit of Evil, take all these souls! They are all filled with anger, jealousy and greed! Take them! Take them all! Choose me to help you! I'll serve you till the end! SPIRIT - Come... Come... To... Me... (SKY TURNS RED, THUNDERSTORM) SPIRIT - (grabs everyone) SETH - YES! YES! No-one can stop me now! USIRI - (walksin) Are you sure about that? EDDIE, KT & ALFIE - Usiri! USIRI - Hello, kids. I was wondering when you'll take the sword. EDDIE - But... We thought you died! USIRI - Oh, no. I knew you'd try to take the sword, So, I put a bit of my soul IN the sword and now I'm alive! SETH - But that's impossible! USIRI - Oh, Seth Seth Seth. How many times have I told you NOT to be evil? SETH - Don't tell me what to do! USIRI - I'm sorry. Austin, give me the sword. I think I now how to fix this. AUSTIN - Sure thing. (throws the sword) USIRI - (runs to Seth) SETH 0 NO! EDDIE - You have to hurry! KT - Kill him! USIRI - (stabs him) SETH - NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (disappears) SPIRIT - YOu have failed me!!!! (bursts into flames) KT - YES! WE WON!!!! EDDIE - What about Fabian, Patricia, Mara, Amber and Nina? They're still gone... Author's note - Get ready to scream. Just saying... USIRI - Tell me one thing - will you give me your Osirian powers? For your friends? EDDIE - ... Yes. USIRI - (speaks in a foreign language). PATRICIA - (walks in. She's wearing a short black dress, black heels) I knew you wouldn't have left us. JOY - TRIXIE!!! (they hug) Where have you been? PATRICIA - ...Long story. FABIAN - Hey people! PATRICIA - Fabian!!! I missed you!! (they hug) FABIAN - Missed you too. PATRICIA - Look, I know this is gonna sound weird, but you're sorta like a superhero now. I mean, you saved Eddie. FABIAN - Well thank you, Chosen Two. PATRICIA - Speaking of Chosen... NINA - Hey! (blue dress, black heels) FABIAN - NINA! (hugs her) PATRICIA - Well, I think that we should leave you two alone... FABINA FABIAN - Look, can I tell you something? NINA - Sure. FABIAN - After... After you broke up with me, I was very... sad. I never thought I'll move on. NINA - I know, I.. FABIAN - Hear me out. But now... I kinda like someone else. NINA - You do? (sad voice) FABIAN - Yeah. So... Are you OK, with it? NINA - ... Yeah... FABIAN - Thank you. NINA - Sorry (leaves) MARA - (yellow dress, green heels) Hey, Fabian! FABIAN - Hi Mara! MARA A- Look, can I tell you something? FABIAN - Me too. MARA - OK.. I kinda... Like you. FABIAN - You do? MARA - You know, I'm sorry, I should've known, you still like Nina... FABIAN - No.. (kisses her) MARA - You.. You like me too? FABIAN - Of course... (smiles) KT - (sees the kiss) I'll be right back. (leaves) FABIAN - Hey, Joy. How are you and Jerome? JOY - Oh, we're fine, aren't we Jerome? JEROME - Nope. We're perfect. (they kiss) AMBER - (pink dress, red heels) So, who missed the Prom Queen? ALL - Amber! AMBER - I guess everybody! But, OK, moving on to the serious thing. This year's Prom King and Queen are... Mara Jaffray and Fabian Rutter! Come on you two, dance! MARA & FABIAN - (dancing) MARA - Well, this is akward. FABIAN - Yeah... But... (they kiss) AMBER - AWWWWW!!!! Mabian! FABIAN & MARA - (looks at her) AMBER - ...I ruined the moment... ("PARTY ROCK" IS ON) AMBER - LET'S PARTY!!! MR SWEET - And now, Fabian Rutter is going to sing us a song! FABIAN - ("One In A Million) (EVERYBODY DANCES) PEDDIE EDDIE - Well, we have 24 hours before I go back to America. 24 hours to do whatever you want to do. PATRICIA - There are so many things I still haven't done... EDDIE - So, what do you want to do? PATRICIA - Anything as long as I'm with you. (they kiss) WALFIE WILLOW - So, do you really forgive me? ALFIE - Of course. WILLOW - What are you planning to do this summer? ALFIE - You're my number one summer plan. (they kiss) AMBER - How come I'M alone? NINA - You're not the only one... AMBER - Don't worry. We'll find our Romeo's one day, Neens. KT - So... Mara and Fabian... Who could've thought, huh? NINA & AMBER - Yeah... (SOMEWHERE DEEP IN THE FOREST) SETH - I'LL BE BACK. MAYBE NOT TODAY. MAYBE NOT TOMORROW. BUT I'LL BE BACK!!!! (laughs) THE END!!!!!!!!!! WEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!! WHAT DO YA THINK??? I'll do another blog soon, like a review, so.... SIBUNA!!!! LUV U ALL!!!!! Category:Blog posts